Controller area network (CAN) bus is a message-based “multi-master” communications bus protocol that is often used within automobiles. The CAN bus protocol is used to enable communications between various electronic control units (ECUs), such as an engine control module (ECM), a power train control module (PCM), airbags, antilock brakes, cruise control, electric power steering, audio systems, windows, doors, mirror adjustment, battery and recharging systems for hybrid/electric cars, and many more. The bus protocol is considered a “multi-master” bus protocol because different ECUs on the bus can gain control of the bus according to an arbitration process, e.g., so as to increase the ratio of net payload transmission rate-to-gross data transmission rate.
The data link layer of the CAN protocol is standardized as International Standards Organization (ISO) 11898-1. The standardized CAN data link layer protocol has been extended to provide higher data rates. The extended protocol is referred to as CAN Flexible Data-Rate or “CAN FD.” In the future, it may be desirable to increase the data rate by increasing the amount of data that can be carried in each frame. However, increasing the amount of data that can be carried in each frame can negatively affect frame latency.